


Rainy Road Trip

by fandom_fae



Series: Reader-Insert [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long drives, Rain, Travel, Vacation, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: You feel like L shouldn't work as much as he does, so you decide to surprise him with a spontaneous vacation.





	Rainy Road Trip

"Hey, you know what I'd really like to do, L?" L looked up from the case he was currently working on, looking at you with tired eyes. "No, what would that be?" He asked, yawning.

  
"...I think you should really go to bed before I tell you..." You said, noticing how sleep deprived he seemed to be. "But I'm not tired," he mumbled, trying not to yawn again, "Okay, perhaps I am a little bit sleepy after all." You slowly shook your head, he was so cute sometimes.

 

The next morning, L woke up way earlier than you. But instead of waking you up as well, he just admired your sleeping state, he'd just found you so beautiful and breathtaking that he couldn't avert his eyes. After a while, you were starting to wake up. As you opened your eyes, you saw him looking, or rather staring, at you. You slightly giggled because of that. This guy really seemed to be the one for you. You kind of tackled him with a surprising hug. He hugged back after a second of realizing what you'd just done. "I love you," you said under your breath. L ended the embrace. As he did so, he said, "I'm pretty sure I love you more, (y/n)." "How cheesy we're being," you said, giggling.

  
"Yesterday... You wanted to tell me something that you'd really love to do, didn't you?" "Huh? Oh, yes. I almost forgot," you smiled as you leaned onto his shoulder. "I thought that you could use a break from investigating all the time, don't you think so as well? Anyway, I thought that, maybe, we could go on vacation for a week or so. What do you think?" He thought for a short moment, then, he nodded slowly. "Just the two of us?" He asked. "Yeah. That'd be really fun, don't you think?"

  
You two kept talking about that for a while. After you decided that you're going on vacation next monday for two weeks, you started packing your stuff, L started packing too.

 

"Are you sure you've got everything, L?" You asked, after you'd checked wether or not you had everything you'd need for the next two weeks. L just quietly nodded as a reply.  
After every suitcase, and every bag was in the car, you both got in as well. Originally you'd planned to have Watari drive, but he didn't have time. And after a bit of thinking you came to the conclusion that it'd be better without him anyway, because you could take more stuff with you, and it was supposed to be a couple holiday, just you and L, no Watari needed.

  
L insisted that he was the one to drive, because it was a very long drive, and he knew that you'd be getting tired faster than him, although that wasn't saying much, considering the insomniac he was.

 

After driving about half an hour, it started to rain heavily. For a while the raining was so bad, you could almost not evenb see out the windows any more. The sounds of the rain were terribly loud. You decided that it'd be a good idea to maybe listen to some music as a distraction.

  
So, you put on some music. You were leaning back, just listening to these harmonical sounds. You fell asleep a few songs into the CD you'd previously put on.

  
When you woke up again, you fisrt realized how quiet L was the entire time. Obviously, you knew that it'd be nonsensical to talk to you while you were sleeeping, but he hadn't even talked before, not a single word.

  
"Hey, L," you said, afdter you'd silently looked at him for a few seconds or so. "Hm?" L hummed, "Oh, nothing. Why?" He'd looked at you for a second, before focusing on the road again. "I just wondered why you're being so quiet. Is everything really alright?" You were starting to be getting a little worried. "I just didn't want to disturb you, (y/n)." His voice sounded just as soothing as always, but something was off. He almost seemed a little bit sad. You weren't sure though. All you knew was that something at least seemed a bit wrong. But you really weren't able to place it.

  
"Sure?" You asked again, just to make sure. This time, L didn't say anything, he just nodded.

  
After a few seconds of silence, he said something under his breath. You weren't sure wether or not you were meant to hear it, but you did. He'd said something among the lines of a question. It was almost as if he'd asked you why you cared so much about wether or not he was okay. But you couldn't really tell for sure.

  
"I just want you to know that you're really important to me, L. Please never forget that. Okay?" But he had forgotten. Not for long though, because this little reminder came just in time. He smiled a little.  
"Hey, are you hungry?" L asked this question, just as he'd seen a restaurant about a hundred metres or so away. "Actually, now that you mention it, yes. Food'd really sound nice right now."

  
You two stopped at that restaurant. You grabbed two umbrellas, because it was still raining like crazy, and got inside. While you two were inside and ate, it just started to rain even more.

  
You had eaten a normal meal, while L had just gotten two pieces of cake. You didn't quite understand how he managed to eat so much sugar, but well, it was L, and L wasn't normal. ...But that just made you love him even more if you were honest. As soon as the two of you had both fifnished your meals, and paid, you got back outside to your car again.

  
It had gotten quite chilly outside, you were completely shivering. "I wish we'd taken our jackets with us, it's so cold!" You whined. L just replied with a small chuckle.

  
You had already grabbed a blanket as soon as you were sitting inside the car again. L seemed to have been cold as well, because he immediatly turned up the heat in the car.  
At this state the rain had gotten unimagenably loud. You could almost not hear your music anymore.

  
Before L started to drive again, you silently hugged him. He was so important to you, it seemed unreal. L hugged back, but unlike most times when he'd just silently hug back, he whispered something into your ear, something so imporatant that you wanted to lock it inside your heart, so that you'd never forget it for the rest of your life. He'd told you just how much he actually loved you. At first glance that doesn't seem like so much, considering you two've been in a relationship for about a year now, but the point is, he always acted so cool, almost cold actually. You'd either always be the first one to say it, or the way he said it was just a standard phrase, nothing special, something you'd heard a thousand times before, but this was special. This, the way he said it, the words he chose... Yes, this time it was different. Someone would have to be completely stupid to not be able to notice just how much he'd meant this short phrase.

  
Tears of happiness started to appear in your eyes. L had noticed this, and asked if he had done something wrong. He seemed so worried, unlike the cold version he always showed everyone else, even Watari most of the time.

  
L seemed like a being without emotions, like there was complete lack thereof in his heart, but when he was with you, all these hidden emotions, the ones he'd been hiding his entire life, started to show. They only ever really reached the surface when he was around you. Emotions, the ones he was trying to forget, those he'd been ignoring this entire time, and way more. He actually had quite the big collection of emotions, he just never showed them.

  
You were huddled up in a blanket because it was so cold. You stopped the music, and quietly listened to the sounds of the rain hitting your window. It was starting to get dark outside, and you were starting to be getting a bit tired again. But this time, you wouldn't fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute. Did it work? lol


End file.
